


when it's cold outside (i've got the month of may)

by budapest



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, also my first fic, also takes some elements from say anything, anyway i wrote the outline for this at 4 am and its kind of hilarious, billy isn't really in this except by mention but i love him, kind of a songfic???, ray of sunshine that he is, trini has a gay panic sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 00:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budapest/pseuds/budapest
Summary: "I swear to God, if Zack somehow shows up and interrupts, I'm going to drop him out of my Zord without a parachute."It's ridiculous how neither of them can see that they're head over heels for each other.





	when it's cold outside (i've got the month of may)

As Etta James's voice drifted from the Beats Pill sitting on the ground, two girls sat at a cliff's edge overlooking a lake. The taller teen spoke animatedly about something or another, as the shorter girl stared at her, not really paying much attention. "All I'm saying is that the ship is pretty dull and boring, and could use some more colors. Like pink." Trini raised an eyebrow, "Okay, but what about some yellow? Get some pink lemonade going?" Kim laughed at that. "In your dreams, munchkin," she said as the music faded out.  
With everything that had happened in the past year, it was inevitable for the Rangers to grow close with each other. That being said, if anyone in the group, other than Kim, tried to call her "munchkin", Trini would likely cut out their tongues. Except Billy; Billy was her sweet child whom she would never lay a hand on. So just Jason and Zack would be left tongue-less, which Trini felt would make the world a much quieter and better place. 

Suddenly, Kim bolted straight up. "Trini..." she said as she clambered up and grabbed the speaker. "Kim? Kim, hey, what's up?" Trini was minimally concerned, as Kim was prone to be dramatic, but ever since Rita had attacked her in her room, she tended to err on the side of caution. Her worries were laid to rest, as Kim began smiling wide at her.

"Trini! THIS IS MY SONG!!" shouted the tall girl. _My Girl_ by The Temptations was blasting from the pink speaker. She began to dance and sing at the top of her lungs, and Trini couldn't tear her gaze away. Kim's overzealous dancing brought a goofy smile out of the Yellow Ranger, one that only Kim, really, had the privilege of seeing. _Damn, turn down the gay, Kwan,_ Trini thought. It wasn't that she had a crush on Kim, per say. It was more like she was head over heels for her. That being said, Trini felt she did a pretty good job of keeping that to herself.

(She didn't)

Trini was literally pulled from her incredibly gay inner monologue by Kim pulled her up to her feet without warning. "Oh I can't really - I've never really - I," Trini stammered, trying to worm her way out of being in close proximity to Kim, afraid that she would let something (AKA her gayness for Kim) slip. Looking down, though, she discovered Kim's hands were already on her waist, and her arms were wrapped around the Pink Ranger's neck. Cursing softly in Spanish, she resigned herself to the fact that there was no way out of this; she was dancing with Kimberly Hart whether she liked it or not. 

(She did)

While Trini thought she was the only one having a dilemma, Kim's thoughts reflected hers similarly. _Oh my God, I'm dancing with Trini. I swear to God, if Zack somehow shows up and interrupts, I'm going to drop him out of my Zord without a parachute._ The Black Ranger tended to show up every time Trini and Kim were alone, just when Kim thought maybe she was making progress with the shorter girl. "I swear, it's like we all got normal superpowers and he got some kind of 'Super Cock Block' ability," Kim said to Jason one night while venting about Trini and how oblivious she was to Kim's advances. 

The song went on, and Kim and Trini slowly inched closer, until their bodies were flush against the each other. As the song began to end, they leaned in, still swaying to the beat of the music. Trini looked a Kim's lips, not noticing that the taller girl doing same. _You're about to kiss Kimberly Hart_ , Trini thought, and immediately went into what Zack would later describe as the "Trini Kwan's Patented Gay Panic™". She jerked backwards; just as Kim closed her eyes to kiss what she thought was Trini. "I gotta go...feed my sheets. I mean, uhm, fuck, wash my sheets. Yeah. That." And with that almost-sentence, Trini unceremoniously tripped over her feet as she ran in the direction of Angel Grove, leaving Kim dazed and confused.

\----------

"Kim it's like two in the morning why are you - hey, slow down. No, no, you can come over. Yes I'll make you some tea. Okay. Okay, you too." Jason Scott slumped down on his bed. _Trini problems again,_ he thought to himself. He didn't mind helping Kim out with her incredibly large crush on Trini, but he selfishly wished that best friends could have business hours. It was beginning to take a toll on his sleep schedule now that Kim showed up most nights to tell him about how good Trini looked in this or that, or how she was so sweet and kind when they were alone. That being said, she was always there when he wanted to talk about Billy and how he felt about him, which was confusing as hell. They had each other's backs, and that was all he could ask for. 

As the Red Ranger made green tea, Kim's favorite kind, he wondered what had happened that had caused Kim to call him so late. Usually she called him earlier than this, or would talk to him when he picked her up on the way to school. Something big must have happened between her and Trini, and he only hoped it was good, because he wasn't sure Kim could take that kind of heartbreak. 

The kettle whistling brought him out of his thoughts, and he carefully brought the tea up to his room, grabbing a packet of Oreos on the way. He was back just in time too, as a figure was lying on his bed, sprawled out and looking quite perplexed. 

"Oh, hey Jase. I let myself in. Obviously." Something was definitely wrong. Kim wouldn't even meet his eyes, and he could feel her disappointment and rejection. The Rangers didn't have telepathy, per say, but their emotions seemed to be linked. For example, if one of them was angry, they all were pretty pissed off as well. 

"What's up with you, Kim? You know I'm always here for you, but it's two in the morning. Did something happen with you and Trini?" And with that, the floodgates opened. Kim started crying, clutching Jason's red pillow while sobs racked her frame.

He sat down next to her and rubbed her back slowly as she explained to him what had happened at the cliff, and how Trini "obviously wanted nothing to do with her ever again," causing Jason to scoff quietly. Kim heard this, and sat up, glaring at him.  
"Are you fucking kidding me Jason? I'm telling you about how the girl I've been obsessing over for months rejected me, and you're laughing? That's such a Zack thing to do, honestly, if you don't care then I'll go-" she was cut off by Jason pulling her into a hug. Kim grunted in confusion. 

"I'm not laughing at you, Kim, but I think it's funny that you think Trini would ever stop talking to you. She obviously has...some attraction to you, otherwise you wouldn't be in that place at all." Jason knew that it was more than that. 

It was painstakingly obvious to everyone around them that the two Rangers were into each other, but no one felt that it would be right to tell either of them how the other felt. Zack and Jason did have a bet, however, to see who would say it first. Zack thought that Kim would tell Trini, and Jason agreed. Billy, however, figured that Trini would accidentally tell Kim and immediately try to back track. 

"That's ridiculous, Jason! She probably just...thought we were going to hug or something. I hug her a lot, you know, cause she's so small and she fits in my arms so well, and God, she gives the best hugs, Jase-" "Jesus, Kim, you're so gay and oblivious, oh my God," the Red Ranger said as he handed her cup of tea to her "That's bi-erasure, you dick," she said, slapping his shoulder and sipping her tea. She looked up. "What do you mean oblivious?" Sighing, Jason grabbed Kim's phone and the packet of Oreos that sat next to the two of them on his bed, and tossed them to her. 

"Call your girl, Hart."

 

\-------

Trini paced around her room for what felt like the hundredth time in the past minute, but she didn't care. There were tears welling up in her eyes, and she was certifiably freaking the fuck out. _Kimberly Hart almost kissed me. No, no, no, you almost kissed Kimberly Hart. And then she would have never talked to you ever again, and you would be left heart-broken. Or should I say...hart-broken._ Trini kicked her computer chair in frustration, not caring that leg had broken off. _Not the time for puns, brain! Shit, what do I do?_ Somehow, calling Zack seemed like the right way to go.

(It wasn't)

"Look, crazy girl, I know you're just dying to get with me, but I can't look this good if you're waking me up at two in the morn-are you okay?" Zack's voice was raw with sleep, and Trini would have laughed at how ridiculous he sounded if it weren't for the fact that she had begun to cry audibly. "I fucked up Zack, oh God, Kim is gonna hate me forever, I can't believe I'm so stupid, fuck!" she whisper-shouted into her phone; she may be upset, but she wanted nothing less than to face the wrath of her mother should Trini wake her up. 

"Christ, dude, slow down, what happened? Did you send her nudes, because I don't think she'd be angry about that," laughed the Black Ranger. 

Trini, however, was not laughing. In fact, his whole attitude towards her obvious distress only made her cry harder 

"Aw, come on now Trini, I'm sure whatever happened, she's not that mad. It's not like you kissed her or anything," Zack said flippantly, only realizing his mistake when Trini let out a broken sob. "Or...you did? Oh my God, you kissed Kim? Dude, that is not something to be upset about, I'm gonna call Jason-" "I didn't kiss her Zack, but I almost did, and then I ran away. God, she probably thinks I'm a freak," the short girl said through her tears. 

"Yeah, probably. I mean, why would you run away? Just go for it, dude. What's the worst that could happen?" Zack knew he was being a dick, and he felt bad about it. But Trini was never going to tell Kim how she felt if she avoided her for the rest of her life. Kim would be just as broken hearted as Trini. And Zack couldn't have that. He knew exactly how she felt, due to the Ranger empathetic link, or whatever. He didn't really understand it when Billy and Alpha-5 tried to explain it to him, but he got the general idea that all five of them could feel each other's emotions.

Trini, not being privy to Zack's thought process, was pissed.

"Oh, just, you know, she could never talk to me again, she could go tell Jason and then they fall in love and have stupid cute Pink and Red Ranger babies or something, she could _tell my mom,_ which would mean 'goodbye Yellow Ranger,' seeing as I'd have to move. Again."

"Yeah, I guess, but like, that's pretty unlikely. Worst case scenario, she blocks your number and only talks to you during training." Zack was not helping whatsoever, and Trini had had enough of him.

"Fuck off, Zack," said Trini as she hung up. Zack didn't quite expect that, and was a little stumped as to what to do. _Might as well just let it go for tonight. I'll talk to her tomorrow at training._

In her anger, Trini had crushed her phone, not even noticing until little pieces of glass started to cut her palm. _Shit,_ she thought. _Tonight fucking sucks._

Trini flopped down on her bed, covered her head with her pillow and shouted, ignoring that her parents were in the room across the hall.

\------

_Hey, it's Trini. You've reached my voicemail. Leave a message, or whatever._

Kim sighed, throwing her phone down on the passenger seat. She had been parked in her driveway for half an hour, debating whether she should go in and just move on from the events of the night, or if she should drive over to Trini's and try to explain herself. She'd rather have her as a friend than not at all, and she was prepared to tell her how she felt so they could get rid of the incredible awkwardness that would no doubt plague their relationship. 

She thought back to that night, months ago, when Rita Repulsa had attacked Trini in her room. Kim had called Trini several times that night, hoping that she could hear her voice before she went to sleep, but was met with the same voicemail every time. She had decided she would go over to Trini's house and see what was up. 

However, as she had climbed through her window, like the two of them often did, she had found Trini in a ball in the corner of her room. Rushing over, she had discovered bruises and cuts on the Yellow Ranger's neck as she'd told Kim what had happened. The thought of losing Trini scared her to death, and she would do anything to prevent that. 

So, deciding that it was better to be safe than sorry, she drove to Trini's house, parked down the street, and stood below her window. She hadn't felt anything from Trini that could mean she was in trouble, so she figured that she was alright. 

As the Rangers normally climbed into each other's windows, and far too often found each other in compromising situations, she threw some rocks at Trini's window. Pebble after pebble she threw, careful not to break the window, yet the girl she was hoping to see never appeared. _There's no way she's asleep_ , thought Kim. _It's summer, she doesn't go to sleep before sunrise these days_

She then had what she thought was a genius idea. Running back to her car and grabbing her pink speaker, she started playing _My Girl_ , just like she had only a few hours ago. Turning up the volume, she raised the small speaker above her head. _This'll get her attention._

It certainly did, and the light in the room above her was turned on, seconds before the window was flung open. 

"Kim? What the hell are you doing?!" said Trini, doing her best to keep her voice down, otherwise her parents would for wake up for sure.

"Trini! Hey, I've been calling you for hours but-" Kim was interrupted by Trini shushing her. 

"For fucks sake turn that off, just-oh my God-just climb up here already!" and with that she disappeared from view, leaving Kim holding a speaker above her head looking rather stupid. 

\-------

As the pink clad girl climbed through her window, Trini turned away, not wanting her to see the tear tracks on her face. _It's a miracle that she even wants to talk to you, let alone come into a room alone with you. Best not to freak her out_. Once she felt that her face was dry enough, she rounded on Kim.

"What the hell did you think you were doing? Do you know what my mom would have done if she'd woken up to a girl outside my window blasting a love song like some John Cusack wannabe? She would have killed you, which would fucking suck, by the way, cause I love you-" she casually said, only realizing what she had revealed when Kim looked at her, shocked.

"I meant-I don't-I'm not...fuck," Trini stuttered, and then sat down on her bed refusing to look at the girl across from her. 

Meanwhile, Kim's mind was racing at a hundred miles per hour. _Did she just say-she couldn't have meant-but what if..._

Only one thought was clear to her:

_Kiss her you fucking idiot!_

She did just that.

Grabbing the shorter girl's face, she softly pressed their lips together. Trini pulled back after what seemed like an eternity, touching her lips, looking positively ecstatic 

"Oh..." she said quietly.

"Yeah, oh," Kim chuckled. "I've been wanting to do that for a while," she said, and a small grin broke out across her face, only getting larger as Trini grabbed her neck and dragged her onto the bed with her. 

Needless to say, Billy won the bet.

_I guess you'd say, "what can make me feel this way?"_

_My girl, talking bout, my girl..._

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! this was my first fic, so if you can give me any tips and tricks, or see any grammatical or spelling mistakes, i'll gladly take your advice. comment and leave kudos if you enjoyed!
> 
> follow me on tumblr @karadamnverss


End file.
